Frozen II
| gross = $1.44 billion | preceed = Frozen | rotten_tomatoes_title = frozen_ii | imdb_id = 4520988 | website = https://movies.disney.com/frozen-2 }} Frozen II is a 2019 US animated musical fantasy film directed by Chris Buck and Jennifer Lee, and written by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, Marc E. Smith, Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez. It is the 58th Disney Animated Classic and the sequel of 2013 film Frozen. Plot Why was Elsa born with magical powers? The answer is calling her and threatening her kingdom. Together with Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven, she'll set out on a dangerous but remarkable journey. 3 years before, Elsa feared her powers were too much for the world, but now, she must hope they are enough. Cast * Idina Menzel as Elsa * Kristen Bell as Anna * Jonathan Groff as Kristoff * Josh Gad as Olaf * Evan Rachel Wood as Queen Iduna * Alfred Molina as King Agnarr * Sterling K. Brown as Lieutenant Destin Mattias * Martha Plimpton as Yelana * Rachel Matthews as Honeymaren * Jason Ritter as Ryder Music Original Score Frozen II (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack/Deluxe Edition) * Release Date: '''November 15, 2019 * '''Soundtrack composer: '''Christophe Beck * '''Songwriter: '''Kristen Anderson-Lopez, Robert Lopez * '''Track Count: '''46 ** '''Songs(Disc 1): '''27 ** '''Scores(Disc 2): '''19 * '''Length: '''2:09:30 * '''Label: '''Walt Disney Records Original Songs Soundtrack ''Frozen II (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)''' * '''Release Date: '''November 15, 2019 * '''Songwriter: '''Kristen Anderson-Lopez, Robert Lopez * '''Track Count: '''11 * '''Length: '''31:18 * '''Label: '''Walt Disney Records Release ''Frozen II was released on November 22, 2019 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. A documentury produced by National Geography called Into the Unknown: Making Frozen II will be launched on Disney+. Reception On Rotten Tomatoes, it gets 77% Tomatometer and 92% Audience Score. The site's critical consensus reads, "Frozen II can't quite recapture the showstopping feel of its predecessor, but it remains a dazzling adventure into the unknown." On IMDB, the film is get average rating 7.2/10.0, and on CinemaSocre, it gets grade A-. Box Office On Box office mojo, the film earned $474,311,125 in North America, and $963,029,070 in other territories. In North America, the film released in total 4,440 theaters and earned $42,205,262 on its opening date and $130,263,358 in its opening weekend. In other territories, the biggest market is China, which earned $52,878,479 at opening week and $122,319,598 in total. In total, the film earned $1,437,340,195, which breaks the record that made by Frozen in 2013. Trivia * The story of this film takes over 3 years after first film. * This is the sixth sequel in Disney Animated Classic, after The Three Caballeros, The Rescuers Down Under, Fantasia 2000, Winnie the Pooh and Ralph Breaks the Internet. * This is the final film in 2010s that produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios. * This film was original be the final animated film distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures until Disney acquired Fox, and the final animated film distributed by Disney change to Blue Sky Studios' Spies in Disguise. Category:Produced by Walt Disney Pictures Category:Produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Movie in 2019 Category:Musical Movie Category:Fantasy Movie Category:Animation Category:Recent Release